ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhode Island Hetero Dude
Rhode Island Hetero Dude is an American memer and character in the hit series "The Group Chat". He is trash but is still loved by all. Keeble. History Early Life Rhode Island Hetero Dude was born somewhere in America. I don't know really. Somehow he ended up in Rhode Island though. He developed a love for video games at young age, and Chiaki Nanami is his eternal waifu. The Group Chat At some point after turning a young age of like 11 or 12 or whatever, Rhode Island Hetero Dude became friends with Mapleback Chick, and was introduced to Kyle through her. Rhode Island Hetero Dude quickly grew fond of Mapleback Chick, and thoroughly enjoyed her friendship through thick and thin. Kyle was ok too. Eventually, when Rhode Island Hetero Dude reached the age of like 13 or 14 or whatever, he encountered the two additions to the group chat: Token Gay and Meme Baby. Later, Mapleback Chick and her boyfriend, Yellow, entered a relationship together, to Rhode Island Hetero Dude's casual approval. The two later met and formed the full chat, all enjoying a happiness together. By the age of 15, Rhode Island Hetero Dude had become fully invested in his friendships within the group, and grew very fond of simultaneously loving and hating them. At some point, Mapleback Chick began to joke about a relationship between Rhode Island Hetero Dude and Meme Baby, to the pair's chagrin. To this day, their ship is kept alive by their friends. Following the final disappearance of Kyle, he began to develop an eternal bond with the rest of the chat. Truly marking the eternal lifespan of the series. Personality and Traits Rhode Island Hetero Dude's personality is that of an advanced memer. He often quotes makes jokes about being depressed, and keeps up with the current dank memes. Despite his obvious crippling depression, he is quite happy when in the presence of his friends, and would often "joke and laugh" with them about things, such as asking them to kill him. A lot. A concerning amount. Rhode Island Hetero Dude's actual personality was that of a typical gamer. He enjoys video games and his many waifus (and single husbando) to most other activities. Rhode Island Hetero Dude is usually a very humorously aggressive person, but is not afraid to show affection when he wishes. Skills and Abilities He is adept at video games. He's not so good at topic management. Character Connections Meme Baby: A friend Rhode Island Hetero Dude has only known for a mere two years of life. The two share a sense of humour and personal bond, often joking together and spending time together watching bad anime. Meme baby and Rhode Island Hetero Dude have a very aggressive relationship, often trading joke-ish blows. Kyle: A friend Rhode Island Hetero Dude knew for several years. The two always shared a small bond, however it was never intensely deep, both being closer to Mapleback Chick than the other male. Kyle's leaving left him unwavered, he quickly moved on despite the feeling of loss inside of his heart. Mapleback Chick: A long-time friend of Rhode Island Hetero Dude's. The two share a close friendship, and have stuck together for a good 4 years of life. The two share a sense of humour and personal bond, and remain good friends to date. Token Gay: A friend Rhode Island Hetero Dude has only known for a mere two years of life. The two share a sense of humour and personal bond, both often joking together and spending time together watching bad anime. Yellow: A friend Rhode Island Hetero Dude met recently. Rhode Island Hetero Dude quickly befriended Yellow, a casual but deep bond forming between the two over time. Trivia * In the character polls, Rhode Island Hetero Dude did not rank. * Rhode Island Hetero Dude is Heterosexual and from Rhode Island (He's also a Dude). * Rhode Island Hetero Dude is a disgusting weeaboo. * Rhode Island Hetero Dude's waifu list is large, however his only husbando is Chihiro Fujisaki. * Rhode Island Hetero Dude is still in school. * Rhode Island Hetero Dude thinks video games are life. * Rhode Island Hetero Dude probably hates the writer of this page. ** The writer of the page hates himself too. Category:Its joke Category:The Group Chat: It's Joke Society